Magician's Wrath
by guillotineghost
Summary: PwP; Frustrated and heartbroken, Yosuke rapes Saki as punishment for disregarding his feelings. Written for a prompt at the badx2bathhouse kink meme. The prompt was for a role reversal AU, with the IT members committing the murders. The original fill was kind of sloppy, so this is the revised version.


What had he ever done to deserve this?

He was friendly, he had a sense of humor (which ladies were supposed to love), he wouldn't let a girl be picked on or harassed in his presence-so why did every single broad at Yasogami High take Yosuke as some kind of joke?

Especially _her_. Because _she_ was the only one of them that he was trying to impress.

Saki Konishi had been nothing less of a ruthless bitch to him past their initial meeting, and he realized how truly heartless she was the day he learned that she was dating a guy from the basketball team. He was everything that Yosuke wasn't, apparently-an asshole, buff, and brainless. He probably had the IQ of a fucking goldfish.

Despite months of taking her out for lunch, over a year of leaving chocolates in her locker every Valentine's Day, and hours of him picking up her slack at work, she blew him off for some buffoon that probably beat her when they were alone and chocked her during-...he didn't want to think about that.

Was that what she had wanted?  
>Someone to treat her like shit?<br>_Was that what she wanted?!_

Then that was what he'd give her.

Yosuke Hanamura had been driven to the edge, and the crying, bound girl beneath him in his room was going to acknowledge his pain whether she liked it or not. It was the least that she could do.

It wasn't hard to slip something into her drink before she left at the end of her shift at Junes, and he found her just where he'd expected, fallen over unconscious in a ditch on her route home. It was too late at night for anyone to come across her before he did, and his parents were conveniently out of town for the weekend.

But now Saki was awake and begging him to let her go. He'd tied her hands above her head and connected the rope to the top piece of his bed, so she wasn't going anywhere unless she had the strength in her little body to lug around a piece of furniture that weighed three times her size. When he was satisfied with her pleading, "Yosuke, please!", "whatever I did, I'm sorry!", "Hana-chan...!", he wrapped three rows of duct tape around her mouth and pat her cheek with a hearty grin.

"I've had enough of you," he declared coldly, smacking her across the face for good measure. "My parents aren't home, so no one can hear you, anyway. I'm so sick of hearing you, really. I'm always 'Hana-chan' when you want something, aren't I? What about what I want, huh?!" He grabbed her by the hair when she diverted her reddened, watery eyes, and she blinked the sadness to fruition when he yanked her by the roots, forcing her to look at him. "You stupid bitch."  
>She winced when he spit in her eye.<p>

"All this time, I've been so nice to you. I liked you more than any other girl, and I would've treated you so fucking well! But now..." He slammed her head back to the mattress and released his grip on her. "Now I'm taking you whether you like it or not. You owe me."

Saki shook her head, as if trying to wake herself up. The stupid bitch was probably trying to convince herself that it was a dream.

Yosuke was too stupid and dickless to do something like this, right? That had to be what she was thinking.

Definitely not dickless, she soon discovered.

He unzipped his pants and stroked his cock to full erection, until the head glided across is abdomen and left a trail of precum, grinning down at her with a snare that made his message clear. She was going to get fucked.

Yosuke yanked off her panties, tearing the thin fabric in the process, and scoffed at the lacey thong she'd been wearing. Under that skirt? What a skank.

He grimaced to himself thinking at how many men, all of which were not him, had been inside of her before.

He almost didn't want to touch her. Not without a condom, anyway, but he didn't have any for fear of jinxing his chances of getting laid.

But this wasn't even about sex anymore-no, this was about revenge and showing her who was in charge and what she had lost. Because, although he didn't look it, Yosuke wielded one of the nicest dicks in his grade and it was plenty thick and long enough to pleasure any girl he decided to give the privilege.

Not even bothering to try to ease her into this, he crawled on top of her, spread her legs apart (to his surprise, she didn't resist. Slut.) and shoved his entire length into her in one quick motion.

She emitted a muffled cry, sobbing now, and tears rolling down her cheeks. Was she _still_ trying to get out of this?

If she was, the incomprehensible pleas fell on deaf ears because Yosuke was ramming into her with the ferocity of an animal in heat. He couldn't even focus on how good this would have felt-how tight she was, how her insides were pushing against him, and how her blood was coating his cock-because she was no better than vile now.

Her crying, though, was really doing it for him. His cock was harder now than it had been since the last time he'd masturbated to thinking about her weeks ago. And he'd went through the rest of the tissues on his nightstand back then.

He was indulging in every aspect of this, especially the way her body shook and the way her face was red from sobbing like a child being punished. Her cheeks were glistening now and her bangs were sticking to the sweat on her forehead.

He came inside of her with a guttural groan, pushing the tip of his cock right against her cervix for good measure and to make sure as much of his cum as possible would stay inside of her.

He wanted to make sure that she died like this. With proof of his ownership leaking from between her legs.

"Now, Saki." Yosuke pulled out and unceremoniously tucked himself back into his pants, staring at her gaping hole in disgust now. He could see her contracting her muscles, pushing out globs of his blood stained semen that trickled down her ass and onto his bed. He'd have to clean that later. Another inconvenience from this bitch.  
>Yosuke kept his tone calm. He was still in control.<br>"I have to make sure you don't fuck me over again. Or any other poor soul that you decide to take advantage of. You're really treacherous, you know that? I wonder what the other boys at school would think of you if they saw your true colors…" He shook his head disappointedly.

He thought that he could make out a "Yosuke, please" from her barricaded shrieking, but he was too busy cutting the rope above her hands and lifting up her tensed, quivering body.

"Don't worry, there's someone waiting for you on the other side." He almost sounded comforting, then, like the Yosuke that had been waiting for her for so long. But he was dead, he reminded himself, because _she_ killed him. "Someone that wants to meet you."

He hummed, holding her bridal style, taking just a few steps forward until he was in front of his TV.

It was an older model, not even supporting hdmi, but it would do the trick considering that it was thirty inches and she'd already condensed herself into a fetal position. He sighed and rubbed his face against her hair, almost regretfully. This was her scent—the expensive shampoo that they sold at Junes that had been imported—and at one time he'd associated with her warm smile and her gentle, dainty nature. But now the scent was something he'd expect a hooker to cover herself in.

"Well, see ya."

Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that the black screen was absorbing her, but Yosuke only got to see that expression for a split second before she was gone.  
>But that had been enough.<br>He grinned to himself and dusted his hands together as if he'd just finished throwing out yesterday's garbage.


End file.
